medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Gewehr 43
The , or G43, is a German semi-automatic rifle featured in several games of the Medal of Honor series. ''Medal of Honor: Underground'' The Gewehr 43 makes its first appearance in Medal of Honor: Underground, it is briefly used when Manon has to infiltrate a castle to collect intel on the new StG-44, and uses it to replace her "Big Joe" crossbow. It is also seen in the liberation of Paris, as it's the starting weapon for the mission. ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Spearhead'' and Breakthrough The G43 is a German semi-automatic rifle, it is available only in the expansion packs, Spearhead and Breakthrough. It is found only with a scope. It is a very effective weapon, it comes with 2 more shots than the Garand, has higher accuracy, and can be reloaded mid-magazine. 200px-G43 aa.png Kar98k aa scopeR.jpg|Gewehr 43 Reticule ''Medal of Honor: Frontline'' The Gewehr 43 is available for the 3rd time in a row. It is the same as the Allied Assault version in that it only comes with a scope, and its effectiveness, but that's where the similarities end. Gewehr 43 can be found in the Several Bridges Too Far and The Horten's Nest missions, and in the last level of Rolling Thunder. ''Medal of Honor: European Assault'' The G43 is once again available to the player. It is found both scoped and unscoped. The unscoped version is found in the beginning of the first part of the Russia theatre, as one of the player's starting weapons, where the scoped version is found during the Battle of the Bulge theatre, as part of the first mission. It is found near the first Nemesis. It is similar to the M1 Garand in many ways, but boasts two more rounds per magazine, but both G43s are only found in one mission each. ''Medal of Honor: Vanguard'' The Gewehr 43, named the Gewehr in-game doesn't make an appearance in Vanguard's single player, with the K98k taking the role as primary Axis rifle of choice, but for those who choose the Axis side in multiplayer, this is your starting weapon along with a Walther P38, it is exactly the same as the one in European Assault, with the same damage, recoil, and even the same skin. Thanks to its inclusion in Multiplayer though, a scoped version cannot be obtained. It's 10 round magazine, ability to reload mid-magazine, higher fire cap, and lower recoil make this weapon superior to the M1 Garand in multiplayer, with any person with even slight experience being able to out-perform a player with the M1 Garand. ''Medal of Honor: Airborne'' The G43 is available for use to the player. It has good stopping power and rate of fire, combined with a 10-round magazine (which can be upgraded), but it has high recoil. It is available with the following upgrades: *20-round magazine: Higher ammunition capacity. *Scope: Sniping capability. *Rifle Grenade Launcher: Allows the use of rifle grenades. 750px-MoHairbornegewehr43.jpg|The Gewehr 43 with a Scope and Extended Magazine in ''Medal of Honor: Airborne. Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne weapons Category:Semi-automatic rifles Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline weapons